Blood of Olympus Extra Chapters
by heyitstempest
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! because the book ended as if there was another chapter it two left, I wrote my own last few chapters, after the 'last' chapter, so we can have the resolution we've been wanting. (I'm going to keep it in third person and stick with his style of writing as much as i can) Obviously, there are major spoilers in this.
1. LIX - JASON

**JASON**

So, maybe it didn't_ all_ suck in the end.

Three days after the defeat of Gaea, and the camp had much of its old spirit, despite the fact that it still felt empty after the Romans left.

Jason and Annabeth worked together on designing temples for the rest of the gods, of which would be scattered between the two camps.

Aside from that, Annabeth battled completing her designs for Olympus, (funny how she had started the redecorating an entire war ago) and planning for her senior year of high school. Jason didn't know how she managed it all.

Then again, it seemed like nothing compared to just a few of the things she was forced to endure in the last year.

As for the others, Hazel and Frank returned to Camp Jupiter with Reyna and the other Romans, while Nico stayed behind to redesign the Hades cabin, or so he said.

Just thinking about Nico made Jason giddy. The son of Hades had accepted him- he'd even let Jason hug him. How often does _that_ happen?

Just the fact that he was opening up to people again made Jason happy for him. With Will and Reyna, Nico would have a hard time pushing people away.

The real surprise came the next day during dinner. Jason and Will both decided to start sitting with Nico at his table, since Jason would be alone anyways, at least sometimes. Piper usually rotated between sitting with Jason, and sitting with her friends in the Aphrodite cabin. Luckily, Nico didn't protest, and no one else even seemed to care. (Except for a few Aphrodite kids who thought it was adorable.) Ever since they made peace with the Romans, Chiron had dropped the rule of campers sitting only with their cabin mates.

The sun was setting a little earlier than usual, but the sky brightened as the campers turned towards the sun, and, from that direction, Jason heard a long, high pitched scream.

He turned to Nico to see if he had heard it too, and he locked eyes and nodded, then looked back to the source of commotion.

Gradually, a shape appeared- like a giant golden bird. As it got closer, it became clear that it was a dragon.

_Festus._

However, there were two figures on the dragon- and one was glowing with a strange whitish aura.

Jason thought it too good to be true. He must've been hallucinating due to grief, imagining things. Then again, there was a logical side of him. Sure, he was hoping for this to happen, for Leo to jump off of the dragon and start cracking jokes and laughing at himself again. A part of Jason knew that there was no way his mind would make the scenario like this.

The dragon settled to the ground. In the darkness of the setting sun, Jason couldn't clearly see their faces, but Jason knew anyways. He would recognize that scrawny figure anywhere.

The first figure hopped off, and patted the dragon, who contently blew out steam. His clothes were so ripped, there was more exposed skin than there was covered- probably more than Jason would ever want to see on his best friend. He was absolutely completely covered in soot, but he was still Leo, and he was still alive.

He offered the second figure, obviously a girl, his hand to help her off Festus, and she slapped his hand away and jumped down, waving to a few campers who somehow recognized her.

Leo stood before the camp, his hips cocked and a smirk on his face. Every single camper was silent.

Jason knew Leo was rolling his eyes. "Yo? You guys in there?" He knocked on the head of the nearest camper, who actually happened to be a daughter of Hephaestus.

Not intending to be dramatic, but ending up being that anyways, Jason stood, climbed over the picnic table bench, and punched Leo in the shoulder, then pulling him into a hug as the girl watched in amusement. "Idiot. You _freaking_ idiot."

Leo laughed. "If I had told you, you wouldn't have let me, and it was the best way."

Jason glared at him, ignoring the rest of the camp cheering and swarming him. "How did you even survive?"

Leo explained how he had been constantly adding to the Argo II- rebuilding Festus inside the ship, and reinforcing him to withstand Gaea. Lastly, he put the cure inside Festus, so when Leo died, he could inject him with it, and hopefully, Leo would live. Obviously, it worked.

As Leo said this, Jason managed to find Nico in the dense crowd around them, and Will came with him, literally. Will's hand was wrapped around Nico's wrist, and was dragged along for the ride.

Hoping Nico wouldn't kill him, Jason screamed over the commotion, "GROUP HUG!" And nearly tackled Leo, with Calypso, Will, and Nico caught right in the middle.

The one moment Jason remembers best is hearing the sound of Nico's laughter ringing over the shouting.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, there will be more.<strong>


	2. LX - NICO

**NICO**

Usually, Nico can determine the outcome of things.

Never would he had expected to be welcomed so openly into Camp Half Blood. And this time, it wasn't out of fear.

Nor did he ever think of anyone choosing to be his friend, despite his pushing them away.

Reyna? Sure. Jason, maybe. But Will? Will _Solace?_ Nico hadn't even spoken to him much before he arrived at the camp for the war. All the contact they had had was from war meetings and during the actual war against Kronos.

Nico was thinking about all of this as he sat on Half-Blood hill, gently stroking Peleus, the guardian dragon. He was twice as large as he was the last time Nico saw him.

Tears lightly twinged in his eyes as he felt the nostalgia coming- remembering his first visit to the camp, feeling the betrayal of Bianca, while at the same time already missing her, being dragged along with Percy, Rachel, and Annabeth in the labyrinth, convincing Percy to bathe in the Styx.

However, he couldn't dwell on it for long. He was thinking about his blurry memories of helping Percy escape from the underworld when the sun (of which had done nothing to help Nico's sickly pale skin) was blocked by a figure, who's hand was offered to Nico.

Nico squinted up at the figure, grinned, and accepted the hand.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary!" Will scolded, reminding Nico of Bianca.

However, as he recalled what just happened, Nico couldn't seem to make himself sad. Then he felt guilty for his lack of sadness, but that vanished quickly. It seemed Nico couldn't help but feel happier around the particular son of Apollo.

Nico sighed dramatically. "I just wanted to say hi to Peleus."

Will rolled his eyes. "He isn't going anywhere anytime soon. And you will do the same."

Will hooked his hand on the inside of Nico's elbow, and half dragged him towards the big house, much like a disappointed mother drags her son by the ear.

Nico sat down on the infirmary bed he had been occupying for the past day and a half.

"I really don't need this." Nico said, as Will rustled around in drawers, searching for something. "There are others that need it more than me."

Nico could almost feel Will rolling his eyes. "Oh please, Nico. You're just as important as everyone else, if not more. Stop thinking you're not."

Nico looked down. He didn't want to have this conversation again- about how he honestly believed that no one truly cared about him, that no one would miss him if he left.

When he was silent, Will spoke up again. "I know you probably have self esteem issues, but whatever you think badly about yourself, it isn't true. Most heroes have had that problem. You just seem to have it worse."

Nico didn't reply to this. Instead, he continued his argument. "I should be helping instead of needing the help."

Will snorted. "Where were you two days ago?"

This time, Nico felt the wave of guilt crashing upon him. Unable to keep the emotion in his voice, he responded, "I didn't think you'd want me here."

Will sighed, turning around as he spread a bright purple colored cream on a bandage. He motioned for Nico to lay down, who, grudgingly, did.

Will knelt next to Nico, gently putting the bandage on his arm.

"I'm sorry." Will said, rubbing the bandage to make sure it stayed. "I didn't mean that. You need to stay here until you're good enough to be of any use to anybody. Your body and your mind needs healing, and in situations like this, you should always put yourself before others."

Nico nodded dully, and Will stood up, opening a tube of something and squirted it onto a q-tip, then knelt next to Nico again.

He lifted the bandage, and Nico saw that the substance on it was now a dark purple. When Will touched the q-tip to the cream, it turned a dark green, and Nico suddenly felt better than he had been in days, even weeks, despite the fact that he had no idea he had felt that bad.

"Whoa." Nico muttered as relief washed over him.

Will flashed him a grin. "Awesome, right? It's meant to balance your immune system and protect it while it repairs itself, but I added a few other things so it can also help your nervous system too. Your nervous system is probably way out of balance, which might be why you're having problems with your powers, occasionally becoming shadow or mist."

Nico's eyes widened as he thought of that. "Thank you." Nico didn't really like being cared for, since he preferred being independent, but now he found that it's actually quite nice.

Will breathed out a puff of air through his nose. "It's nothing, but you're welcome. Now go to sleep. The medicine can only do so much when you're awake."

Nico rolled his eyes, and turned onto his side to lay down better, without laying on the band-aid. "You go to sleep too." Nico murmured. "You look tired."

Will raised his head in understanding, although Nico couldn't see. "Thanks. Maybe I will."

By the time Nico had almost drifted off, Will had gone to the side he was facing to throw away the q-tip and wash his hands. As he looked back at Nico, he couldn't help but brush the hair that was in his face out of his eyes. (Which was like, all of it.)

Little did he know, even a gesture as small as that had managed to get inside the son of Hades' dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on making this longer, but it's already over the average word count per chapter, so I'll split it into two and have the next chapter be Nico as well.<strong>


End file.
